H2O: Just Add Blood
by AMermaidtail
Summary: Katherine H. is a California girl who moves to the Gold Coast. She discovers some secrets, but when the Salvatore brothers arrive in town, everything becomes complicated. Will she help or need to be helped? Not everything makes more sense. Season 1-2-3 H2O: Just Add Water and Season 1-2 Vampire Diaries. Sorry, an error occurred and I had to repost the fic. xxxx
1. Chapter 1 - Fish Tail

Fear ran the Katherine's body. She walked up to a cave, because the exit was too steep. ''Wow! That's fantastic.'' Katherine looked around. A natural pool in the cave.

''This is wonderful.'' Katherine sighed and rang the water. Was warm and delicious.

_Dimples! The water level rises and falls. Maybe there's connection with the sea_. Katherine thought. She looked up the volcano cone, above the pool, who could see the dark sky and the stars.

Katherine didn't think twice and dove into the mysterious pool. After diving, the full moon was appearing and made the water bubbling. A few light particles soared in the air doing an intense mystical blue glow. Katherine looked up and was admiring the moon.

''This is very strange.'' She said.

After a few minutes, the moon is gone and the water in the pool is back to normal. Katherine joined enough breath and dived into the water. She swam for a distance up to a hole, where she went out in the ocean.

''Here is the coast guard. Go over to the back of the boat.'' A male voice on the loudspeaker said. Katherine scared, swam to the back of the boat. Katherine was feeling very cold, because it was at night. A middle-aged man gave a phone to Katherine that picked him up and recognized the voice, that was your mother.

**1 day later.**

After taking the biggest trouble of his life, Katherine was sleeping peacefully until the alarm ringing. She chose not to tell what happened, inventing another story. Katherine stood up sloth and mostly gave a yawn. The morning was quite warm. She took her clothes and opened the modern bathtub faucet. After the tub is completely full, Katherine prepared for a normal bath. After entering the bathtub in a few moments, she realized that had no more legs.

Instead, she sprouted a copper-golden-orange tail covered with scales and a matching top. Its tail was large, and get a bit out of the tub. Katherine gasped and gave a shout. Quickly, she listened to advanced steps toward the bathroom door.

''Katherine! Do you have a problem darling?'' His mother asked.


	2. Chapter 2 - I have Powers?

Katherine silently swallowed a dry upon hearing his mom asks. It's okay mom, I just dropped the soap.

Katherine said with a trembling voice. His mother didn't answer nothing and left. Katherine was very scared and there was no one to help her. Katherine emptied the tub with difficulty and took a dry towel.

She dried his tail, in a while, your legs are back as before. She was completely scared and decided to keep it a secret because she didn't want to stop at a hospital mental.

Katherine dressed a white blouse, a black legging and a blue sandal. She tied her hair in a ponytail and came out of the bathroom.

His mother was in the room watching Tv. ''Katherine, you need friends. Living alone is not a good option.'' His mother said with fear. ''_Mother I'm fine, I just like to be alone_.'' Katherine gave a shy smile and went to the kitchen.

She went to the tap and carefully opened the modern faucet and filled a glass of water. She climbed carefully with the cup to her room, where she locked herself and put the glass on the desk and sat on the computer. She opened her facebook. She kept several virtual friendships in town, where she was trying to make any friends.

She was trying to get the glass of water, but when trying to, the cup moved. She made a gesture with his hand and he moved alone. Katherine felt an intense cold in the belly. It was scary. She made another gesture with his hand and the water started rising and rising.. His eyes sparkled.

''Katherine, it's lunchtime!'' his mother yelled from the kitchen. She lost her focus and when the water was falling she made a sign with his hand and the water froze. She widened her eyes and left the room with slow steps. She came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Your plate was already on the table. She sat down and started eating.

''Today I am going to work until the afternoon. Are you sure you don't want to go with me? Maybe you make new friends here and..'' ''Mother! Of truth. I don't want you to be flattery. Is already very hard for me. At least in California, I had friends.'' Friends who you haven't brought home.'' Katherine's mother sighed. She knew that her daughter was a little isolated. Katherine left a piece of steak and ate it thinking about happened in your room. She had turned a.. **mermaid?** ''_hese things do not exist!_''She thought.

And will she had gained powers? Katherine finished eating and went to his room and locked himself in.

She saw the frozen water, seemed a wonderful statue. She broke the ice but to touch him, he melted and wet. Its tail grew and she fell to the carpet of your room. She snorted and looked at his tail. Her hair was wet, not just your body. She put her hand on its tail, desiring to get dry. After a few moments, she felt its tail drying to steam, and it was very hot. A curtain of smoke come out of your tail.

Katherine made a motion with his hand and the tail if dried. After a few seconds, she was lying with legs on the mat, dry and as if nothing had happened. Increasingly Katherine wanted to know what was happening to her. That was really scary.


	3. Chapter 3 - You are ridiculous

**This chapter was just to warm up. Soon much more.**

Katherine was at home. It was already evening, and tomorrow she was going to start in a new school. She was very excited, but was at the same time, afraid of everything that had happened. One false move and everyone would know. That couldn't happen. She decided to take a walk. Was not yet too late and maybe, she'd be happy.

Katherine got the hair and exaggerated makeup, do you know how to do makeup. Wore a party clothes and headed to the door of the room. ''Mother I'm going for a ride. I will return later.'' Her mother didn't even respond. She did not give much attention to the daughter and only cared about his ''work''.

Katherine walked in the dark night. She didn't know where to go. She heard a sound, which guided her to a place called JuiceNet. Many people, cars ... Even so, she would never get rid of California. She had so many good memories in that city.. Katherine entered the place, where I had a lot of people.

A band played and Katherine would sit at a table, when a girl called Miriam Kent, dropped a cold drink on Katherine, staining your new dress. ''You should watch your step, ridiculous girl.'' She said, laughing. Everyone in the place they made fun and laughed at her. Until the band had stopped playing. Katherine remembered his secret and ran, crying relentlessly. She jumped in the ocean and disappeared. Immediately its tail grew. She was wishing to swim fast and hit the tail, and quickly a bubble jet did Katherine swimming in a great speed. His heart was broken. Katherine remembered all the people laughing at her. She plunged into the ocean, swimming in it. She thought it was cute that world, but I couldn't forget the shame that had passed. She swam at super speed to a beach, where he came out of the water. Katherine used her powers and is dried up. She wanted to be alone. She sat down on a stone, and seeing your new dress stained, began to cry. Nobody really liked her, at least, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wrong Girls

**Sorry guys, too many errors occurred and I was forced to repost this chapter.**

Katherine was devastated. Many people had tried in a overwhelming and cruel. But, deep down, she had desires. Desires triggered by a great revenge on that girl who put her through a huge shame. Katherine jumped into the ocean, still face wet with tears.

She swam watching the fish and corals. She hit its tail and swam in a super speed. She was nervous. Katherine came home, and it was too late. His mother had been sleeping.

Katherine was in the kitchen, in the darkness of the night. She opened the drawer and pulled out a kitchen knife. She picked up the knife and took him to her room, where she hid among the books. She would take revenge. She wears his pajamas and lay down, planning a cunning plan. The next morning. Katherine was asleep when his alarm went off.

She woke up, giving a slight yawn.

''Katherine, you're going to be late for school! Come on, it's time to get up!'' His mother yelled from the kitchen. Katherine rolled her eyes. _''Let's see who is the ridiculous today_!'' Katherine thought, blind revenge. She dressed and tied her hair. Had not used makeup. She took his red bag and left the room. She left without saying goodbye to his mother. Arriving on the street, Katherine walked up to the school. After a few minutes walking along the great Gold Coast, Katherine spotted 4 people going in the same way as her.

The group consisted of two blondes girls and a brunette, along with a ''nerd'' boy. Katherine went through them and felt a chill. This is weird. She quickly walked and made sure that the knife was still in her purse. She entered school.

Many people walked, and Katherine was expecting to see that girl again. Katherine had barely arrived at school and the signal had already touched, alerting young people to enter. Katherine came into the classroom and sat at a table alone. That group that Katherine had seen earlier on the street, coincidentally were their classroom too.

Katherine pulled the books carefully, leaving the knife at the bottom of your purse. The professor had arrived. ''Good morning class, my name is Jared Brewer, and I will be your new science teacher next year.'' Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't concentrate. She realized that people the saw in a way not very friendly.

Katherine wasn't holding more. She wanted to just end up with that girl. Many minutes later, the range had arrived. Katherine waited for the teacher left the room and took her purse with her and went to the female bathroom. There was no one inside. She took the knife and hid her purse inside one of the cubicles.

She hid behind the door and after a few minutes, that girl was there. She was alone. She was on her back, facing the mirror. Katherine took the knife and stuck it in the back of Miriam. She nailed so hard the blood splashed in the mirror. As the blood contains enough water, the Katherine's tail grew up. She didn't care and slashed the face of Miriam with the knife, totally disfiguring the Miriam's face. Katherine made a gesture with his hand and froze the door handle in the bathroom. She cut the neck of Miriam, who was already dead and pale. She had already lost half of the blood. Katherine was with wet hair, and her top was blood, as its tail. Katherine had finished killing Miriam. She gave a smile. ''Who is the ridiculous now? It is for you to learn.'' Katherine made a gesture with his hand and began to dry off. She looked at the neck cut of Miriam. She saw that she was wearing a locket. Katherine saw that it was a locket. She took the neck cut of Miriam. He was completely bloodied. Katherine smiled. Hope you don't mind. Katherine is dried up and his legs are back. She wrapped the locket in a white cloth and put it in her purse.

Katherine warmed up the door handle thawed. She left Miriam died in the bathroom and suddenly the signal hit.

Katherine again went to the classroom, where the teacher awaited him. Katherine carried a malicious smile on her face, because she had completed a revenge, sweet revenge. A few minutes later, the lesson was over.The teacher was very nice. A young man, blond hair and blue eyes. It was compared to a Greek god. Katherine found it beautiful, but she was totally sick of your class. Katherine went to the House, walking as if nothing had happened.

Katherine threw the knife in river far from the school. She went to the house. Katherine had not seen her mother, and went up to the room.

She locked herself and opened her bag. She opened her purse and took the locket, and thoroughly cleaned. She could see he had a red stone and it was beautiful. Katherine put her locket around his neck and looked in the mirror. She has **changed**, and believe it was for the **better**.


End file.
